There will be blood
by wrestlingjesus
Summary: Dean want to see how much John really trusts him. pwp. warning: strong slash, light blood tw, light cutting tw, light knifeplay. cenabrose


After hours of getting John to the edge, to where he thought he might explode if he didn't have an orgasm right away, Dean decided to take things up a notch. He slide himself away from John and reached for the knife he had sat on the beside table before their whole adventure had begun. He picked up the knife that fit perfectly in his hand, and repostioned himself back on John's legs.

Running his fingers along the smooth skin of John's thigh, he smirked to himself as the man beneath him wiggled away, a low moan escaping him as his hips bucked forward at the light touch,

"John, do you trust me?", he husked out, gliding his fingers along the skin,

"y-yes, Dean", John mumbled through gritted teeth,

"Then you won't fight what I'm going to do, right?", he spoke, adding a little more pressure to his finger, causing John to whine out,

"r-right", he whispered, exhaling heavily through his nose, his fully erect cock twitching away with absolutely no cause of Dean,

"That's good. You'll enjoy this", he grinned evily before completely removing his hands from John's quivering thighs.

Dean ran the cool blade against John's thigh, lightly enough to not make a cut but a warning that the next cut would be real. The cold blade made John's skin rise with goosebumbs and he cursed Dean under his breath. Smiling to himself he ran the knife down the same spot, this time with enough pressure to break the skin a little, he lifted a knife and watched as small droplets of blood rose from the cut. The sight made Dean's own erection twitch, so he wasted little time to repeat his actions on the opposite thigh,

"are you enjoying this, John?", Dean questioned, it was silent for a while before Dean asked again, "John. Are we enjoying ourselves?", he snapped, jerking John from his trance,

"mhm", was all John managed to mumble.

A faint smile come across the face of the younger man, he sight of a man like John, much larger than him uner his control was a rare sight, but a very enticing one, easily Dean could lengthen this for hours and have John in near tears, begging for release. However, Dean wasn't feel that cruel tonight and he wanted his own release almost as bad as John did, but he did want to hear John cry out just a little.

Sliding himself in between John's leg and lifting the toned masses in the air he licked his way up one of them, catching the droplets of blood on his tongue, making John let out a thunderous moan. Ignoring the noise he did the same to the other thigh, getting the same reaction from John, Again ignoring the sounds Dean began sucking at the overheated flesh, leaving light bite marks as he travled up and down John's thigh,

"P-please, Dean", John choked out, squirming away from the other's mouth, Dean tore his attention away from the John's thighs, and looked down at him, a sinister grin consuming his face,

"please? Please What, John?", Dean questioned, tilting his head,

"Please, I need to cum, Please, Jon", he whined and pushed his hips upward.

Dean sat there for a second, he loved hearing John beg, and when his name came from John's lips it was enough to send him over the edge. In a few fluid movements Dean was on his knees and he had John folded even more on himself then before, taking no time to prep he pushed his the red tip of his cock past John's slightly relaxed entrance, making both men moan simultaneously. After a second to adjusting to John's tightness he continued to push in, not stopping til he felt his balls meet John's skin,

"Are you okay?", he questioned John, looking up to see the other man's head hanging down, his eyes closed, and a bright shade of red covering his cheeks, taking this as permission to continue he slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip in before he pushed back in, a little more forceful this time, then back out again. Each time he added a little more force and now was forcefully ramming his dick into John's loosened hole, the only sound filling the room was loud grunts and and sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin.

Feeling his own load building up, Dean repostitioned himself and was slamming right into John's prostate, making the older man cry out loud, only giving Dean more amunition to fuck him harder, wanting to make him cum first. Dean reached down and grabbed John leaking cock, roughly jerking him off, making John's already loud cries even louder,

"Tell me what you want!", Dean yelled as his continued to destroy John, John couldn't form words, only cries came out, "I said TELL ME", Dean yelled again as he picked up even more speed,

"I want to cum, Jon, please let me cum, please", John begged, pushing himself back against Dean's cock,

Finally getting what he wanted, Dean stroked John in rhythm with his thrusts, it didn't take long for John to wail out into a monsterous orgasm that had his dick lunging forward as several shots of hot, fresh cum spilled from the swollen head, the sight was too much for Dean and not long after was he shaking, shooting his own hot cum into his lover's tight ass. Releasing John's legs and pulling his now flaccid dick from John's slowly tightening hole, Dean crawled up the larger man's body and rested his head against John, both panting men stared into each other's eyes, a lazy grin on their faces before Dean kissed John lightly on the lips.

"You're actually really attractive when you beg, y'know?", he said with a smirk as he broke the kiss,

"You gave me no choice", John said with a faint smile, "but you're worth it", he added,

"Oh John, I'm blushing", he joked, sliding off of John then scooting next to him on the bed, intertwining his fingers with John's, cutting his eyes over to the half asleep man and shaking his head. He tugged at the sheet to cover the two of them then nudging John onto his side so he could slip next to him, sliding an arm around his waste Dean closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of John while he lulled himself to sleep.


End file.
